The Invincible Iron Man (Live-action Reboot)
This film is a reboot of the 2008 film, Iron Man. Robert Downey Jr., Jeff Bridges, Gwyenth Paltrow , Terrance Howard, Shaun Toub, Farin Tahir and Clark Gregg all reprise their roles from the 2008 movie. This reboot came out on June 19, 2020. Sam Rockwell also reprises his role as Justin Hammer from Iron Man 2. Plot Genius, billionaire, and playboy Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile.The convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own rocket propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, and an electromagnet is grafted into his chest by fellow captive Yinsen to keep the shrapnel shell shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. Ten Rings leader Raza offers Stark freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen agree Raza will not keep his word. Stark and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called an arc reactor to power Stark's electromagnet and a suit of powered armor to aid in their escape. Yinsen grabs a gun to attack the Ten Rings but gets killed. While getting revenge, Stark in full armor as Iron Man founds out Yinsen is not dead but injured so he is brought back to village by Iron Man as it is unknown what happens to the character next. Iron Man returns battling the terrorists and destroying many stolen Stark weapons. Finally escaping, Iron Man uses a flight mode button on his suit but crashlands in the middle of the desert. Rhodes finds Stark as the two friends return to America. After a press conference where Tony announces no more weapons manufactured by his company, Stark Industries. Obadiah Stane Stark's best friend arrives at the Stark mansion playing Tony's piano and telling him that the company must build weapons or else his father's legacy might fall apart. Tony eats one more slice of pizza Pepper gave him and returns to his workshop to build a perfected version of his armor:Mark II. Not only he added to it a sleek design, and also jet boots, repulsors and a new minature arc reactor. Stark takes the suit for a flight but discovers an icing problem crashing into his piano and sports car. Later Tony finds out on TV that the terrorists are using Stark Weapons to destroy Yinsen's village. Stark also learns Stane is trying to replace him as head of the company. Enraged, Stark dons his new red and yellow armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he saves Yinsen's village. On the way home Iron Man is confronted by the United States and chased by two F-22 Raptors. He reveals to Rhodes his secret identity in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile at Hammer Industries Justin hands over his titanium crystal to Stane. The battle of Gulmira is on the news in Russia where hacker Boris Bullski finds a file of the Iron Man armor. Though against the Americans Boris teams up with Obadiah and says he needs a type of metal to build his own Iron Man suit. Obadiah allows Boris to craft the armor from the titanium crystal that Hammer gave him. With Boris wearing the titanium armor similar to that of Iron Man, Boris becomes the Titanium Man. Titanium Man destroys Tony Stark's plane. Tony jumps out of the plane and secretly dons the Iron Man armor to fight Boris. Iron Man throws Titanium Man into a ditch as Boris gets elecrouted inside. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings gather the pieces of Stark's prototype suit and meet with Stane, who subdues Raza and has the rest of the group killed. Stane has a new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Ten Rings, Stark orders Potts to hack into the files in Stane's office. Potts discovers that it was Stane who handed over the weapons and that he ordered them to kill Stark, but they reneged. To stop Stane's activites Potts meets Phil Coulson, agent of SHIELD an orgazition to stop terrorism and stuff. His scientists cannot duplicate Tony Stark's minature arc reactor so Stane is forced to take the arc reactor from Stark. Stark is able to plug his original arc reactor into his chest. Then Rhodes arrives at the Stark Mansion and sees Stark suit up in his new Mark IV armor. Rhodes decides to help Stark and dons the Mark II armor and adds to it weapons Stark forgot about. Potts and the SHIELD agents try to arrest Stane but he dons his suit and attacks them. Iron Man then arrives and saves Potts. As Rhodes in the Mark II helps Stark to battle Stane they find Stark Industries workers wearing Iron Man suits. Meanwhile Rhodes saves the president who is wearing the Titanium Man armor to get elecrocuted inside just like Boris. Rhodes destroys the Titanium Man armor which angers Hammer because the armor was made from a "beautiful" titanium crystal. The president dons a Iron Man armor and escapes. Stark and a worker fire their repulsors at each other causing an explosion, injuring Stane. The next day, at a press conference, Stark admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed "Iron Man". After the conference, Stark and Rhodes arrive at the Stark mansion and Stark hangs on the wall an Iron Man poster. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Stark at home, telling him that Iron Man is not "the only superhero in the world", and explaining that he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative". Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane * Shaun Toub as Yinsen * Gwyenth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Farin Tahir as Raza * Paul Bettany as Jarvis * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (cameo) * Stan Lee as himself * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * William Sadler as President * Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer * Dimitri Diatchenko as Titanium Man/Boris Bullski Trivia *Terrance Howard reprises his role from the 2008 film. He does not get replaced by Don Cheadel and reprises his role in this movie's sequel unlike Iron Man 2. *This film includes 4 Iron Man suits, with the last one in film is Mark IV More to be added here Gallery Obadiah Stane (Earth-199999) as Iron Monger.jpg|Iron Monger Iron Man (film).jpg|Mark III armor]] File:Iron Man (Trachodon56).jpg|Mark IV armor